Good Things come in Pairs
by BarbMacK
Summary: How would Rose and the Doctor be able to move on to where they were in Age of Steel if Reinette had made it aboard the good ship TARDIS? My thoughts on that...TenRose if you squint...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is another Filler (yup, I stole that off you Becks :p) type fic. It was meant to be one-shot like Beauty and the Chips...but then it kinda just...grew. So this takes place towards the end of Girl in the Fireplace, assuming the Doctor returned for Reinette in time and was taken on as a new companion...**

"Come on Rose, I thought you said this place was fun," Mickey pleaded with his best friend as she ate her breakfast.

Rose forced herself to swallow yet another mouthful of cereal. Might as well have been shredded cardboard for all the gratification it brought her. "Yeah it is, you'll have a blast," she mumbled as though describing a funeral.

"Oh come on, cheer up. We didn't have to battle any aliens on that last planet, maybe we'll get lucky on this one ey?" he goaded, trying to bring her out of her sulking.

She looked slowly over at him. "I'd go so far as to raise the stakes a million-fold that we won't run into any problems...again," Rose replied.

"Pff, where've you got £10,000,000 lying around? In a shoebox under your bed?"

"Where else?" she asked, eyeing him seriously.

"Seriously?" he asked, mouth gaping.

"Course not! What do I need money for while I'm here?" She paused, thinking about that. "Though I might have to start earning some again soon."

"Aw don't talk like that! It was just a lucky guess with that last place!" he tried goading her just to get a reaction.

She didn't bite though. "Like I told you before Mick, the Doctor and I went there before."

"_This isn't the star she pointed too," Rose told the Doctor, raising a brow at him as Reinette looked around at all the sights outside._

_The Doctor frowned at her. "Course it is, what makes you think it isn't?"_

"_Maybe because you told me the star we were heading towards after Christmas had only just become visible on Earth. And if I'm not very much mistaken if it only just became visible---"_

"_Alright, alright," he cut her off in a hushed voice. "So it isn't the star she picked, but what does it really matter?"_

_Maybe because it means you can lie? she thought, but didn't voice her opinion. If he was lying about this, maybe he'd lied about not leaving her behind...well of course he must have been because he had!_

"_The only planet around the star she picked was Raxacoricofallapatorius, do you really wanna go there again?" he asked when she said nothing._

_Rather there than ruin my memories of here, she thought bitterly. She'd thought him taking her here to apologise for not telling her about being able to regenerate was a special trip, but obviously she'd gotten that wrong too._

_She was saved having to voice any of these thoughts or responding to his questions at all by Reinette's return. "Oh it's beautiful!" she gushed, wrapping both her arms around one of the Doctor's. "You will show me everything!"_

_Rose was pretty sure neither even noticed they'd left her and Mickey behind._

"Come on, Ecaffoen...Ecaffogo---"

Rose sighed as she was dragged from her thoughts, wondering if this was how the Doctor had felt about her and Raxacoricofallapatorius before cutting him off, "Ecaffoegnahc. Just call it Ecaffo, we'll know where you're talking about," she offered.

"Right...well Ecaffo's meant to be amazing. Remember, you even sent me a postcard from here!" he added beaming.

Rose frowned. "Did I?" she asked. She had vague memories of the place, and buying a postcard let alone sending one didn't ring any bells.

"Yeah, look I'll go get it!" he told her, bounding out of the room so she wouldn't notice the hurt expression for her not remembering. He'd been so chuffed when he'd gotten it.

She wouldn't have noticed though, even if he'd stayed right in front of her. She dumped her plate in the sink, knowing the TARDIS would sort it, before wandering out the room. It was as though realising she couldn't remember the postcard had started her memory working overtime to try see if it had forgotten anything else. And for some reason, she was almost positive she remembered seeing herself!

But that was insane! Surely she'd remember seeing herself! It's not like it was something that happened every day now was it! She bit her lower lip, sucking on it as she released to make an almost 'fa' sound before saying slowly, "Yeah," as she realised how thankful she was that she hadn't had this conversation with anyone but herself.

Mirrors aside, she thought it very unusual to _meet_ yourself, let alone having a conversation (a proper conversation she clarified quickly to herself, not just talking...to yourself), but there was a glimmer as though she had. It was a fleeting thought though - one that was harder to recall the more you tried. And then she saw it.

She'd walked aimlessly only to find herself in the closet. She didn't particularly like calling it a closet because to her that implied a small little space in a room with clothes in. The TARDIS closet by comparison was at least four floors with clothing from every time period and numerous planets. And yet in all the times she'd stepped in here she'd never noticed the yellow dress that hung before her now, but it was the exact dress she'd been picturing just a few minutes ago as it was the one she was sure she'd seen herself in.

"See?" Mickey asked, bounding in and holding the postcard out to her. "Hey, this isn't the kitchen anymore," he mumbled, looking around.

"TARDIS must have changed the rooms around for you I guess," Rose replied off handedly as she stared at the picture. Sure enough, there she was in the dress, beaming away at the camera. The Doctor was standing beside her, big ears, big nose and an even bigger grin, and on the other side of him was a girl she didn't recognise, but who seemed so familiar that it was like she was looking at herself, and she thought maybe she was.

She heard the Doctor a couple floors down. Quickly pocketing the postcard, she bounded down the stairs, never once considering he might be in the process of getting dressed. As it was she found him preening himself in the mirror, a sight she would have found comical if she weren't jealous that he was doing it for Reinette, and she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't preen for **her**.

"Doctor, have you ever met yourself?" she asked without pretence.

"Nope, never," he replied as he straightened his tie.

"Oh," Rose mumbled, feeling slightly deflated as she stared at her toe, about to make her way back up the stairs.

The Doctor eyed her in the mirror, raising a brow. "You honestly think that in over 900 years I've travelled to enough different planets and times _not_ to bump into myself once or twice?" he asked.

"Well that's what I thought---I mean it seems unlikely that you wouldn't have at least...but you said..." she trailed off her ramblings as he put a hand on her shoulder.

He shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. "Of course I've met myself...more than twice...I think...well it depends on if you're counting the number of events I've met myself or how many times I've met myself, because occasionally there's been more than one of me meeting the other---"

"But doesn't it mean the future yous know more than they should since they'll have seen it all from earlier yous?" she asked, cutting him off before he got into techno babble.

"Na, TARDIS sort of...plays with my memory a bit. Doesn't let me remember anything I shouldn't. Why do you ask?" he asked, raising a brow.

But her mind was already racing on other things. "I'll catch you later," she told him suddenly, bounding back up the stairs to the dress. Pulling it on, she went over to the vanity table to apply make up and redo her hair. She found it odd but she was really nervous about seeing the older Doctor. It had only been a few months since she'd last seen him, and yet it felt like it could easily have been years.

Finally deciding she looked pretty fantastic she grabbed the matching yellow purse and bounded out the closet, running through the TARDIS to the control room.

"Rose! There you are!" the Doctor exclaimed as she entered. "We were just---"

"Great, I'll see you later," she cut him off as she bolted out the door, having the unmistakable feeling of running late. She jogged as she looked around as quickly as possible, remembering more as she did. Oh she'd absolutely **loved** this trip! It had been another one where the Doctor had been trying to cheer her up, not realising his presence had done that all on it's own.

_They'd walked in silence back into the TARDIS once her dad had passed away, only letting go of each others hands as he'd gone to the controls and her the jump seat. She'd sat there, realising just how close her actions had been to not only destroying the world, but more importantly, killing the Doctor! He was her best friend in the world and she'd almost lost him because she wanted to mess with time, and yet he'd forgiven her so easily._

Rose shook her head, trying to clear it slightly. She didn't have time to reminiss all the details right now, she just had to know where she was. "Ecaffoecaf," she murmured softly to herself, trying desperately to remember as fast as possible.

"Of course!" she declared. There was that machine she'd found while wandering off. She'd originally thought it was just to take a picture of what you'd look like with a few changes. Well she'd gone all out, given herself short dark hair, made herself look model thin and then found clothes to go with the new look. Finally happy she pressed the 'Complete' button, all ready to show the Doctor the picture, only no picture came. She'd stepped out the booth to ask about it, only to see a mirror where she found not her own reflection, but the one she'd just created. She'd run in search of the Doctor, feeling terrified, and ended up crashing into...none other than the Doctor!!

"_Oh, sorry," he'd declared, giving her a broad smile before going on his way._

"_My...fault," she mumbled, her voice sounding different to normal. He hadn't recognised her...at all! And then the idea to see what he might tell a complete stranger had crept into her mind and she'd wangled her way to go have chips with him, receiving a comment about how all women loved chips for her efforts._

Rose began running again. If she wasn't very mistaken, it was right about then that she'd asked if there was anyone special in his life, anyone he travelled with that he cared about, trying to find out if he might possibly feel the same for her as she did for him.

The Doctor being the Doctor had by then worked it out and had just started telling her off for thinking he'd tell a complete stranger things he wouldn't tell her when...

"There you are!" Rose declared, finally spotting him and sitting down, trying to keep the Doctor's eyes away from the wide eyed expression of her older self. "And you tell **me** not to go wandering off," she chided, smacking his arm playfully. "Whose your new friend?" she asked smiling at...herself.

"Oh Rose this is...sorry, I didn't catch your name," the Doctor eyed the woman he had up till then thought was Rose apologetically.

"Uh..." the older Rose clearly had no idea what to say.

"Oh don't tell me it's another Rose, I've just had another one serve me down there," she pointed down to a store she remembered buying some gifts for her mum.

The older Rose beamed. "I know, here I thought I was the only one named Rose, and suddenly---"

"All over the place," Rose finished for her grinning. Picking up the Doctor's near finished drink, she had a few sips and it was all gone. "Your round?" she asked him, giving him her best smile.

He glared at her. "Don't tell me you've spent all your money already?" he asked, not really shocked at how quickly she'd gone through it.

"Okay, I won't," she replied grinning. As soon as he'd left, she turned back to herself. "It's okay, it's me...well you...a future you," she told her.

Rose would have thought this should have been stranger as the older her, but really it was even worse for her because it was as though the events were both happening at once as she suddenly remembered herself thinking 'Yeah right, if you're me you'd know what I was thinking right now!' as she crossed her arms, raising a brow.

She frowned. "You know, it never occurred to me till now, but what if I'd been a telepathic alien? Then knowing what you'd be thinking would be a sinch! But it's okay really, I'm not an alien," she added, realising she'd just terrified herself. "100 human. Born, on Earth of course, on 27th April 1987 to Jackie and Pete Tyler," she finished, sighing with relief knowing she believed herself.

"But how?" older Rose asked.

Rose shrugged. "You know, the Doctor and I just travelling around, I went wandering off and remembered I was here...well you were here and figured I'd come say hello."

"Where's your Doctor then?" she asked, frowning.

"Busy," she replied, forcing the glare away as quickly as it had arrived. She met her gaze again and forced a smile, desperate not to worry herself, or mention Reinette. "You know, showing Mickey around."

"Mickey's here?" older Rose exclaimed excitedly. "Where is he? Can I see him? Can't believe the Doctor finally let him on board!"

Rose chuckled. "Umm yes, don't know, and sorry but no. See, I can see you 'cause...well this has all already happened for one, and I know how it all works out already. But if you did, it might mess with time and---"

"No, I don't want to then," her older self quickly cut her off.

Rose bit her lip, realising the guilt over messing with time would be a lot stronger for her older self. "Sorry, I didn't mean to---"

"Don't worry bout it," her older self cut her off once more. "So...haven't gotten sick of each other then?" she asked, glancing over at the Doctor.

"Could never get sick of that one," Rose replied, following her gaze and smiling at the Doctor as he grinned at her, before rolling his eyes at the long queue in front of him, causing her to smile wider in return. She contemplated telling herself about the regeneration, but then realised even if she did, those events had happened, so the TARDIS would have kept her from remembering till now, which would be fat lot of use to her since by now she already knew. It was then she realised she couldn't warn herself about anything, not even to try not fall head over heals as she had, because she wouldn't remember a word of it.

Thankfully she was saved from this rather depressing thought by the return of the Doctor, who'd even bought her chips to go with the drink. "Oh I love you," she cooed around her second chip, the first having been eaten before the plate was on the table.

"I think that was a thank you," the Doctor said cheekily to the older Rose, causing her to giggle as Rose blushed.

"Something like that," she replied once she'd swallowed.

**There endith Part One. Hope you guys enjoyed it, more to come next week! Now there's that lovely button down to your left that REALLY enjoys getting clicked on. Seriously, he's told me many a time of how awesome his day is when he gets clicked on a lot, so if not for me, how bout reviewing just to make that button happy huh? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter :) Glad to know this one's keeping to the beat :p Just wanna say I'm crap at writing Nine, so sorry but his scene isn't really there as much as I'd like. Also there's no final AN on this (if you REALLY want a final AN go check out Speak Now, I'm sure it'll make up for it ;) (no I'm not promoting my own fics at all :P)) Just where this one ends...it's kinda hard to say anything after. SO once you've read, please review, and all my usual random messages that imply that ;) Enjoy!**

Because of how wild and zany the new Doctor was, she realised now she'd forgotten how funny and mischievous the older one could be. He had the pair of them in fits of giggles as he recounted the adventures they'd been on, and some from before he met her.

"Oh and what about..." Rose trailed off, realising for the pair in front of her Queen Victoria hadn't yet said 'I am not amused'.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, taking her hand.

She blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly to try clear it. "Yeah...sorry. Was just gonna say about," she paused again – the Doctor hadn't had a woman take over his body yet and have him declare that he was foxy in a sultry voice. 

The Doctor's frown deepened. "You sure you're alright?" he asked, moving closer as he put his hand to her forehead. "You're a bit warm."

"That's because you're a bit cold," she replied, rolling her eyes as she swatted his hand away. And then she noticed her older self's hair was slightly longer, slightly blonder and she sighed, looks like her time was nearly up. "How bout you get us another round and Rose here can show me to the nearest bathroom," she told him with a smile as she stood up.

He raised a brow at her. "Always need someone to hold your hand?"

"Always jealous when it isn't you?" she replied, poking her tongue out at him, before grabbing him in a hug, feeling her heart soar as he hugged her back. It wasn't quite as tight as the newer Doctor, verging on hesitant, but still making her feel cuddly and warm...and safe. He smelt different too, and snuggling under the leather jacket felt like returning home again as she listened to the rhythm of his hearts beating, noticing even they had a slightly different beat.

He hugged her a bit tighter as he lent forward, whispering so the other woman wouldn't hear, "Rose, is something wrong?"

She shook her head in his sweater. "No. Things haven't been this right in...a while," she finished lamely, knowing if she said days or weeks or any other length of time he might think he'd done something wrong, which couldn't be further from the truth. She blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall before pulling away. "Na just bit hormonal, everything I should be grateful to you for all hitting at once. Splash of water and I'll be back to normal," she told him confidently.

He looked at her worriedly, but squeezed her hand and smiled for her as she walked away with older Rose.

"I never noticed that before," older Rose said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Noticed what?" Rose asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at him as he still stood watching them go. "How his whole face lights up at the sight of you...well me. His smile doesn't feel the same when he looks at me like this," she told her.

Sure enough, Rose was remembering her earlier self's observations, and was a bit surprised by them too. "Yeah, I hadn't either," she said softly, missing him even more already.

"So...why're we going to the bathroom?" older Rose asked as it came into sight.

"Oh yeah sorry, you'll be changing back soon so we need to swap outfits and get me to that booth for a quick makeover," she answered as they headed in. Almost as if on queue the older Rose changed back in front of the mirrors, her eyes going wide at the transformation and then at Rose who had just pulled out the extensions.

"Your hair is so short!" she gasped.

Rose chuckled softly. "Yeah. You'll be neatening it up a bit after meeting Jack---"

"Whose Jack?"

"You'll see tomorrow," she replied, grinning. "Wear that shirt you'll buy in about ten minutes...makes up for losing this one!" she added, realising why she hadn't seen the top she now wore in months.

The older Rose frowned. "Should you be telling me this?"

"No," she replied, chuckling once more. "But the TARDIS won't let you remember, so what does it matter right? Anyway, hair wise, after that each time we made a stop back home mum trimmed a bit more off. Do you like it?"

"Silly question," her older self grinned.

Rose smiled back, "True. Now, lets get to that machine!"

A few minutes later they were back with the Doctor. Rose could tell her older self was already beginning to forget who she was. As for the Doctor, she'd been right. Though he did still smile at her, it was nothing compared to the mega-watt one she'd been getting earlier.

"Right, well we should be heading off. It was fantastic to meet you Rose," the Doctor told her as he stood up, her older self hopping up and grabbing his arm.

"Likewise," she replied grinning, waiting till they'd walked round the corner before letting it fade.

"Oh my god!" she heard her older self scream, causing her to laugh softly. "It's the Union Flag! All this way from home, and can I please get it?" she pleaded, before the Doctor pointed out he wasn't deaf.

Then she spotted the yellow purse. She picked it up as she headed back towards the TARDIS, deciding it didn't matter that she had it instead of her older self. But then she remembered the postcard. Pulling it out, she frowned. They never got a picture so how could she still have the postcard?

"Wanting to mail that?" a voice came from beside her.

Looking up, Rose discovered she'd stopped right in front of an alien post office. She looked down where the stamp had been and found it was all but completely rubbed off. "Umm...yeah, do you mail to Earth?" she asked. A quick transaction later and she was passing it over, knowing Mickey would be getting it in their past only to give it back to her and her send it back to him. 

"As bad as that vile of emerald green human restorative," she mumbled as she dropped down onto a bench, a wave of anger, loneliness and despair washing over her.

"I'm sorry?" the man beside her asked.

Rose looked up to find it was her Doctor, the newer one. She also discovered that she was already crying and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I just...I didn't realise how much I missed him and you and..." her mumbling became completely incoherent as she cried into his chest, one that didn't feel or smell like the older one, but made her feel just as safe and even more loved.

"Umm, it's going to be alright," he told her, stroking the strangers back and wondering why he felt as though he owed it to her to make sure it was.

As he soothed her with his words and comforting, Rose began to believe him. After all, they had been through worse together hadn't they? Ignoring the saving her life part, they hadn't gotten off on the right foot, and had had a pretty bumpy ride in those first few days. But always ended with them smiling, whether it be over a plate of chips, in an attic of a funeral house thinking they were about to die and a thousand different adventures since.

But of course there was one key difference at the moment, noticeable mostly by the clearing of a throat behind them, well behind Rose. She felt the Doctor stiffen slightly and knew instantly who it was.

"Doctor, who is this woman?" Reinette asked, and Rose could tell by her tone that she wasn't smiling.

She pulled away from the Doctor to face her, figuring she hadn't recognised her, but she only glared at Rose.

"Umm this is..." the Doctor paused, looking at Rose.

She raised a brow at him. He'd actually forgotten who she was?

And then she remembered. She hadn't changed back yet. Of course neither of them recognised her! But almost as though reading her mind, the Doctor frowned. "Sorry have we met before?" he asked, staring at the woman beside him.

Rose quickly got to her feet, knowing if she left before he worked it out she might save herself a lot of embarrassment and explaining. "Nope, never seen you before," she replied, figuring it was honest as far as her made up self was concerned. "I better leave you two to it," she added, trying not to sound nasty as she did before turning and walking away.

"Hold on," the Doctor called, jogging after her.

She didn't stop though, and wouldn't have had he not jogged in front of her forcing her to.

He frowned at her, trying to force her to meet his gaze, but then giving up and speaking anyway. "You seemed rather upset on that bench, are you sure you're alright?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, feeling angry more at herself for thinking things were right between them again because of having fun with his older self and him trying to comfort a stranger on a bench.

"Yeah, I think it does," he replied. "I'd like to help---"

"Do you really think you can?" she asked cutting him off.

"I'd like to try."

Rose glared at him. "I think you might have your hands full already, don't you?"

He frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you've got a French woman back there waiting for you and you're dashing off to try help the next. Do you ever stop to wonder about the ones you've left behind?" she asked him.

He glared at her now, with an anger reserved for only his enemies. "You know nothing about me," he replied beginning to turn away.

"Oh no?" she asked, having started the argument not quite willing to end it just yet. "I know you're the type to travel wherever the wind takes you. I know you probably almost never travel alone and you never give a second thought to those you leave behind," she said scathingly. She watched him clenching his jaw, knowing he couldn't deny any of it.

Which was why it came as a bit of a shock when he did. "You're right, I don't give them only a second thought. I give them a million. Not a moment goes by that I don't think of all the people I've lost," he told her, his voice low and grave.

She could feel tears threatening to fall once more, but bade them back till this was over. She wouldn't let him see her cry again. "Oh yeah? Well what about your friend Rose?" she asked, a twisted smile crossing her face as he frowned. "Yeah, so much for thinking of them every moment huh?" she goaded him.

"If you've done anything to her---"

"What could I possibly do that could be worse than what you've already done?"

"Doctor?" Reinette called impatiently.

"Give me a moment!" he yelled over his shoulder before turning back to face Rose. She could see the war of emotions swirling within his eyes, and for the first time she could remember since meeting him, she didn't care.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to give me a second thought either," she told him before turning and walking away.

At first she had thought about waiting till she changed back before returning to the TARDIS, but then she remembered it was the TARDIS that had been hiding her memories from her, so she must already know. She stormed in, all prepared to slam the door shut behind her, but at the sight of the column, she just let it close gently before leaning against it and sliding to the ground as sobs racked through her once more.

This was her home. She might have only lived here for the last two years, but it felt better being here than it ever had at the flat, or that crummy room she'd shared with Jimmy. There were only a handful of her happiest memories that didn't start or end within these walls, most in this very room! But that had to end. She knew she had to leave. Sarah-Jane had been right in that there were some things worth having your heart broken for, but she'd be a fool to stick around to have it broken further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews, means the world :) Oh as for the movie choice (you'll see in a sec) I went for an obscure romantic comedy and then found random quotes from the beginning...sorry in advance :p**

The TARDIS hummed calming tunes to her as she packed her things and Rose was torn between gratitude and anger at it. It was only when everything was packed and she looked round her empty room that she sighed, now realising she was being petty. The TARDIS was just trying to help as best she could. It wasn't her fault the Doctor had moved on.

She went to have a shower, hoping it would calm her frazzled nerves before the task of unpacking. Climbing out, she found she only wanted to wear the baggy jeans and grey top she'd worn the first time she'd travelled with the Doctor, though she didn't want the sweater she'd worn that day. Instead she made her way to the closet to hunt for another. She went down to the lower levels where all the men's stuff seemed to be kept. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, wasn't like it was hidden away or anything.

She took the green sweater first, pulling it over her head. She hadn't realised the extent of their height difference until then as it fell easily to mid-thigh and the sleeves hung over her hands. She didn't care though, it felt perfect to her as she bundled the sleeves up her arms. She nuzzled her nose into it and grinned as it still smelt of him. She pulled the leather jacket off it's hanger and pulled it on over the sweater.

Glancing at her self in the mirror on her way out she couldn't help but giggle at her reflection. It looked like either she had shrunk or her clothes were trying to eat her alive. There was nothing for it, she needed a chick flick, and only the old Doctor's favourite would do.

"_If you ever want me to be with another woman for you, I'd do it. It's not something I'm interested in. Once, yeah, it seemed normal, but it was just a phase, a college thing, like torn Levi's or law school for you. Would you like something from the kitchen? I'm gonna get some fruit," Avery said on the screen._

The first time they'd watched it she'd just assumed it must have been one of her old movies she didn't remember having due to all the nasty comments the Doctor had made through it. "He's a sports agent and he doesn't know more stats then that?" or "Doesn't he know Quon is actually..." It was only when they watched it the third time that Rose realised not only had she not picked it, but that the Doctor's comments were always on different parts of the movie, as though given the chance he could quote it word for word.

"_I think thou dost protestith too much," she told him, giving him an evil grin._

_He gave her a look as though she were mad. "Me? Like this movie? If you didn't want to watch it so much I'd throw it out into the Vortex!" he told her indignantly._

_She just continued grinning at him, raising a brow._

_He sighed. "Tell anyone and I'll drop you back home so fast you'll think you never left," he commanded._

_Her grin just broadened as she snuggled into him. "You're secret's safe with me," she told him, though she did drop the odd quote in while they were out and about every now and then just to keep him on his toes._

"_There is no real loyalty, and the first person who taught me that was you," Avery told him sternly._

"_I figure I was trying to sleep with you at the time," Jerry replied._

"_Well, it worked."_

Maybe she had been overly harsh on the Doctor. After all even though he'd never mentioned Sarah-Jane he clearly still cared for her deeply. And for all she knew, he already knew about her fake self and the whole reason for coming here was just so she could go meet her older self like she was meant to. It might have all been planned on his part to cheer her up and keep her entertained while he was off looking after Reinette.

It made almost perfect sense – he'd set it all up so there was one of him looking after _her_ while the other looked after Reinette.

"Rose?" she heard him calling from the control room.

She bounded from the room, all excited and prepared to make her apologies. She froze at the control room doorway, one small piece of logic having escaped her – if it had all been his plan, why had she been forced to share one Doctor between two of her when he could quite easily have had a third him around? It would have been easy enough to drop Reinette and one him here, because Reinette wouldn't know the older Doctor, her older self wouldn't know the new Doctor, and both Doctor's would probably figure it out and avoid each other; while her and a third Doctor explored a different part of the planet, completely avoiding all the avoiding.

It was quite a small thing that got all these thoughts racing through her head so quickly that neither of the pair in front of her had spotted her arrival yet. And that one small thing was Reinette's shirt, which had changed from the pink blouse she'd worn earlier to a Union Flag t-shirt.

The Doctor beamed having spotted her. "Isn't it brilliant? All this way from Earth and--"

"Fantastic," she cut him off sarcastically. "You should take her to World War II, maybe Jack will like her better as well," she added before storming off.

"Rose!" he called after her angrily.

This time she did stop, spinning around to face him as he came down the corridor, the anger he'd shown her earlier glaring from her own eyes now.

"That was rude!" he told her before noticing her expression. He frowned, unsure of what to say to it.

She would have laughed at his expression if it had happened at any other time, but now she just spoke her mind. "Just one question Doctor, and a simple yes or no will be fine, did you plan this trip?"

"What do you mean did I plan it, of course I did," he said, looking at her as though she were mad.

She frowned, not certain he'd actually said he'd done it all as she'd initially thought, or if he didn't understand the question. "So you planned it, the time, the place, everything?" she asked, not allowing herself to hope just yet.

"Well, you know how it goes, give the TARDIS a few specs and take it from there," he replied, pulling his ear as he started to get the impression he was giving the completely wrong answer, one she really didn't want to hear.

Rose nodded slowly, her heart aching. All a pile of coincidence then. "I think...I think one of the _'specs'_ for the next trip...should be London...2006...Powell Estate if it's not too much trouble," she murmured before turning to walk away.

He walked in front of her, forcing her to face him once more, a deep frown carving his face. "You can't be serious?" he whispered.

She gave him a sad smile. "Why keep the old version sitting around to collect dust when you've got the new model to play with?" she asked softly before walking past him so he might not see the tears forming in her eyes. Little did she know by doing so she missed seeing the ones in his.

**Yeah I know, another sad chapter, I'm sorry (cowers behind Teddy Ruxpin) BUT it gets better from her on in, I promise!! Anyway, please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, no intro just straight into it...**

Rose lay on her bed facing the ceiling as she listened to the sounds of the TARDIS rejoining the Vortex. She'd been here so long she actually had to concentrate to hear it otherwise it fell into the background noises that were the TARDIS. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have trouble falling asleep in the silence of the flat. Maybe if she made a quick recording of the sounds to help...no that would just break her heart each night when she listened to it. She would have to do it cold turkey.

There was a knock on her door.

She wondered half-heartedly if the Doctor had made sure Mickey was on board before they left. She hoped so because she had a feeling Mickey wouldn't let her live down leaving him stranded on the other side of the universe for a very long time. She could just imagine him using it as an excuse every time for _years_. _"I did that huh? Well __**you**__ left me on the other side of the universe"_

There was another knock.

She didn't want to work at a shop again. She knew and had seen too much to go back there. Maybe she could call Sarah-Jane, find out what she was doing and help her out. At least that way she'd have someone to talk to about all her adventures. Of course there'd be Mickey too, because she was pretty sure he wouldn't stick around without her. But she knew Sarah-Jane would understand better. After all, she'd had her heart broken by the Doctor as well.

There was a third knock on the door.

Rose didn't bother looking over when it opened. She already knew who it was. Mickey didn't knock and when the Doctor did he was already halfway in the room.

"It is customary for one to invite a person in when they knock," Reinette spoke sternly as though reciting a lesson to someone who should know better.

Rose gave a soft laugh. "Yeah? Well I figured if I didn't invite you in my _might_ realise I didn't want you to come in," she replied.

Reinette shuffled, not used to being spoken to so rudely. Taking a breath she raised her chin, deciding to do as she'd set out to. "You have hurt the Doctor's feelings. You should apologise," she said with a nod.

Rose sat up, staring at her as though she'd just grown a second head. "_I_ should apologise?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Reinette replied, raising her brows at Rose's surprise at the fact. "You live in his...house, you should give him the respect he deserves."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Respect him? I'll respect him the second he respects me!" she retorted.

"You think he does not?" Reinette asked, frowning now. She indicated the seat nearby. When Rose just stared at her, she asked, "May I sit down?"

"Yeah, you don't need to ask," Rose replied, frowning at her. "And yeah, I do...that is I don't think he respects me."

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Reinette asked once she was sitting comfortably, in a position that made Rose want to stretch her own back with how stiff it looked.

"What makes you think he does?" she retorted.

"He thinks very highly of you," Reinette replied.

Rose scoffed, "He barely thinks of me at all."

"He thinks of you constantly!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Then why hasn't he spent more than a few minutes with me in the past three days?" she argued.

Reinette looked down at her clasped hands. "You think he's been too attentive to his other guests."

"That's one way of putting it yeah," Rose replied. "But it's alright, I'll be back home again soon and he can be...as _attentive_ as he likes," she added.

"You're leaving?" Reinette asked, looking up at her in shock.

"No Reinette, I just have my bag packed and sitting on my bed every day," she replied sarcastically. At Reinette's frown, she sighed. "That was sarcasm. Yes I am leaving," she told her.

"But you can't!"

"And why not? He's got you now, doesn't need me hanging around does he?"

"You're leaving because of me?" Reinette asked, even more surprised.

"Of course not...well...not entirely," Rose mumbled, scraping her toe on the floor, unwilling to admit to the other woman how jealous she was. "I mean it wouldn't be so bad if we were still having normal adventures. These last couple trips have just been boring holidays. The whole point of travelling with the Doctor is he almost never goes to the same place twice, you're always discovering new and wonderful things, battling some monster or other to save the day," she gushed wistfully before turning her gaze back on Reinette. "You had all this false bravado at the palace. _The Doctor is worth the monsters_," she gave an over posh impersonation. "What monsters have we faced since you've been on board?

"I know," Reinette spoke softly.

"Don't try deny it!" Rose replied automatically, her argument already ready. "You were all _I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of_...sorry?" she asked, having just registered what Reinette had said.

"I said I know," she said slightly louder. "I know I'm not as strong as you Rose Tyler. I have seen the monsters you have faced with him and just the thought of them makes me tremble. But you and the Doctor seem to take delight in overcoming your fears together."

Rose blushed slightly. "Well it's like you said. It's easy to face monsters with him by your side," she mumbled.

"But you have faced so many on your own! I saw it in his mind. He is so very, very proud of you. I might achieve greatness on Earth, but you do it in the heavens!"

"I'd never thought of it like that," Rose mumbled, feeling extremely childish now.

Reinette smiled at her. "And for that he only loves you more, just as much for the things you don't wonder as much as those you do." She paused for a moment before continuing, "He only brought me to these places because they made you so happy. I have too much to achieve on Earth and in too little time to stay longer than these two days. The Doctor told me this before we left Paris." She waited for her words to sink in before finishing. "You can't leave, he would be lost without you." She stood and made her way to the door.

Rose looked up at her as she opened it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Reinette smiled back at her. "I can't envy you Rose, because I do not have the strength to do the things you have. It appears I am only a mistress in the heavens just as on Earth," she finished before leaving.

Rose looked at her own reflection in the mirror once more. "When did you become such a bitch?" she wondered aloud, before half laughing. "That'll be you talking to yourself again." She fell back on her pillows, grabbing one to her chest.

So the Doctor had planned it all, except it hadn't been for her, it had been for Reinette. Two days...that means...they weren't going back to London, they were headed for Paris!

She shrugged off the leather jacket before darting for the door. Bursting out the TARDIS she frowned for a moment. _Spaceship of the 51__st__ century, guess it's as foreign to me as 18__th__ century France_, she thought trying not to smile as she realised this is probably how the Doctor had felt about Scotland...except for him they'd be familiar rather than foreign. Mickey, the Doctor and Reinette were standing there, all shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Just thought...I'd come say goodbye," she mumbled, looking extremely embarrassed.

Reinette just smiled though as she pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Rose mumbled into her shoulder.

"What ever for?" Reinette asked, as they pulled apart.

Rose looked at the floor once more. "You know, being so horrible and everything," she mumbled.

Reinette laughed softly. "It took the Queen more than two days to warm to me," she replied, glad to get the younger woman smiling at her once more. "Though I'm glad you did so faster. I don't think I could have managed any proper adventures."

Rose smiled warmly back. "The Doctor only travels with the best. And even if it was only for two days, that still includes you," she told her firmly.

"Women," Mickey mumbled, glancing over at the Doctor.

"Like a different species," he agreed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said slightly louder as the two women glared at him.

Reinette moved towards the fireplace.

"Go say a proper goodbye," Rose told him, bumping his shoulder with her own.

He frowned down at her, completely confused by her transformation. "You sure?" he asked gently.

"Course, now hurry up, she's already ahead of you," she told him with a stern look as the fireplace turned.

The Doctor smiled before heading towards the fireplace himself, turning to Mickey as he pulled the leaver. "Seriously, don't know how human men cope!' he told him with a manic grin as he disappeared.

Rose headed back into the TARDIS chuckling as she pulled off the sweater.

"You sure you're alright with that?" Mickey asked as he followed her.

"Wouldn't have told him to go if I wasn't," she replied.

Mickey frowned at her. "So you don't mind that right now they could be--"

"Mickey," she quickly cut him off. "I said I was alright with it. I didn't say I wanted to know the details of what's going on behind that fire right now," she told him, causing him to laugh as she headed to her room, deciding the sweater belonged in her own wardrobe.

**There you go. Now I can be really evil next time I bring in Reinette cos I made her lovely in this one, even if it's only me that agrees with me on that one ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Almost forgot about posting this weekend!! Blame Torchwood...I hate Torchwood, they made me cry!! Bastards...anyway! This is my favourite chapter for this story, hope you like it too :)**

Rose had expected the Doctor to be gone for hours, if not days. So it was quite a surprise as Mickey followed her back into the control room not half an hour after he'd left to find him walking in the door.

He looked so forlorn walking up the steps that it broke her heart, and completely surprised her when the question she'd been wondering for the last three days popped out of her unexpectedly. " Why her?"

He looked up, stopping in his tracks as he realised he was not alone.

" Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" she asked when it was clear no answer was coming.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused," he answered as he walked around the controls. It didn't go past her notice that he walked around the opposite side, further away from them. "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble," he said as he began tapping away at the computer.

She watched him, waiting for him to make eye contact, but it seemed he wasn't about to do that either. "Are you all right?"

He looked up, almost as if surprised she were still there. "I'm always all right," he told her, before giving both her and Mickey a smile she hoped never to see again. It just tore at her heart too much.

She gazed at him as he went back to the controls. Part of her was devastated for him, another hopelessly jealous that he could be so hurt by losing a woman he'd only known for three days when she doubted he had worried at all when losing her. An entirely different part was furious with herself for thinking all these things, and a final part was terrified that she'd lost him already with all her yelling and childish behaviour, and that he was now setting co-ordinates back to London as she'd requested earlier.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place," Mickey told her, taking her hand.

It was only as he pulled on it that she realised she hadn't moved, and followed him out. "We should go check on Arthur," she told him, knowing he was right to leave the Doctor, hopefully he just needed a bit of time.

"Arthur?" Mickey asked.

"The horse," she reminded him with a smile. Maybe she needed a bit of time too.

Mickey looked completely astounded. "We kept the horse?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, remember? I get to keep you he gets to keep the horse?" she said as she headed in the direction of the newly created stables and adjoining field.

"Oy, I'm not your pet you know!" he replied sulkily.

She grinned as she grabbed a few cubes of sugar and offered them to the animal. "Yeah I know," she replied, stroking Arthur's cheek. "Pets are a lot less hassle."

After a couple hours of mucking around with Arthur, Mickey was stuffed and ready for bed. He looked over at Rose who looked like she'd barely broken a sweat. "Aren't you tired?" he asked as he watched her brush down Arthur as per the instructions she'd found in the book she'd stolen from the TARDIS library.

"Na...I guess it's kind of like the MiB living with the Doctor. You know, you work on a standard thirty-seven hour Centaurian day. Give it a few months. You'll get used to it...or have a psychotic episode."

His eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

"Course...I mean neither Sarah-Jane or I went psychotic...but then the Doctor hasn't mentioned any male companions...maybe it's a female thing...I'm sure you'll be fine though," she added at his look of terror. She held her serious face for a couple more seconds before doubling over in a fit of giggles. "Oh you're a classic Mick. Off to bed with you."

"Don't you want a hand with that?" he asked, trying to cover his yawn as well as his embarrassment.

She raised a brow at him. "No Mickey, I managed cleaning the hooves, brushing him down, putting on his blanket and filling his water bucket, but I don't think I can manage filling his food bag," she answered sarcastically, winking at him so he knew she didn't really mind. She gave him a quick hug before grabbing the food. "And have a shower, don't want you stinking up the whole TARDIS," she added as he left.

"Was gonna tell you the same thing," he called back. "Night."

Rose continued petting Arthur for a bit longer, commenting on how lazy human men were and how irrational the female of the species was before even he seemed to tire and made himself cosy in his stall. Sighing, she headed for her own room, knowing she needed another shower.

She couldn't help but wonder how Mickey could feel tired. After a quick shower, she sat at her vanity table feeling wide awake and ready to go all over again! But then, she hadn't run for her life for at least a few days. It really was as if she'd been on holiday for a week and was rearing to get back into action. She was just finishing blow drying her hair straight once more when her door opened. Turning off her hair dryer, she turned to face him.

He'd changed suits, now wearing a light tan shirt with brown suit and tie, which also had blue spots, but the trench coat was the same. His hands were delved deep in his pockets and he was staring at his plimsols.

Not knowing what to say, she decided to say nothing at all as she feared the worse – he was coming to tell her they'd be landing back in London in a few minutes.

He finally looked up, but rather than looking at her, he looked at her bed.

Rose followed his gaze where her bag still lay, though half the contents had been pulled out when she'd hunted for her toiletries bag and new set of clothes. She couldn't help but think he was wondering why she hadn't finished packing yet.

It seemed like forever before he finally spoke. "I'm too scared to ask," he said softly, causing her to frown slightly.

"Well I don't know how to answer since I don't know the question," she replied, just as cautiously.

He finally looked over at her, his eyes almost pleading before glancing back at the bed. "Packing or unpacking?"

She swallowed hard. "Umm unpacking...if that's alright?" she asked, petrified he was about to tell her no. He looked up at her shocked. "I mean, if it's not I can have this stuff packed up in no time," she hurried out.

"Do you wanna leave?" he asked.

"No, but if you want me to..." she paused, looking at the smile that was growing on his face. "You were scared to ask because you thought I might be _packing_," she clarified nodding slowly.

He moved to sit down on the bed, "And you were because you thought I was making sure you were leaving," he replied. They stared at each other for a moment before cracking up. "I'm sure we didn't have all these problems before the regeneration," he said when his laughter finally subsided.

"Oh course we did, we just didn't notice it as much 'cause back then it always happened just before some emergency and by the time that was sorted it was forgotten," she told him.

He grinned, "That or you smelt chips," he teased.

"Oy!" but before the word was even completely out he was pulling her up and into a hug.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered in her ear.

She hugged him back fiercely, not able to express how happy those few words meant to her. When they pulled apart, she grinned at him. "Well, to quote a _very_ wise woman, 'You're stuck with me. Ha ha!'" she told him, pointing just as she had the first time she'd said it.

He just gave her a huge grin in return. They sat back down, her back in her chair and him on her bed. The silence was just becoming awkward when he spoke again. "I didn't think. I mean I did, but I should have told you what I was thinking before I did what I did," he told her, his face sombre once more.

Rose shook her head. "No, you shouldn't have to. I should know better by now," she quickly replied.

The Doctor gave her a bemused smile, raising a brow. "And what exactly is it you should know better?" he asked.

She blushed as she stared at the ground once more. "I don't know...that...you...I..."

"Do you know what I think?" he asked, cutting off her rambling.

"What's that?" she asked, glad for the change in subject.

He grinned wider, "I think you were experiencing de Pompadour envy," he replied, letting his mouth wrap around each syllable in turn.

Rose's eyes bulged as she stared at him and it took her a moment to recover. "No where near as badly as your Captain envy!" she retorted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I told you, he's not a real Captain."

"That's right, the defrocking I missed," she said in a forced wistful tone.

"I'll defrock you in a minute," he replied, stunning them both into silence. "Th-th...that came out completely wrong," he told her after a pause.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, not trusting her voice.

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "I uh...I noticed my leather jacket was missing from the closet," he said, trying to draw the topic away from undress.

"Yeah well, I figured you weren't using it anymore," she mumbled.

"Why did you want to wear it?" he asked, frowning slightly.

She just shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

He licked his lips which suddenly felt very dry. "There was this woman back on Ecaffoecaf who I ended up having a row with...she said...she said _"What could she possibly do that could be worse than what I'd already done to you?"_"

Rose's heart sunk. She'd forgotten how horrible she'd been to him back on Ecaffoecaf. "Did you...remember her?" she asked softly.

The Doctor frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Last year when we were here, we met that girl, the other Rose," she prompted.

He sighed as a small smile crossed his face. "I was right then." At her look of confusion he continued, "Last year, when I had thought it was you, I was right."

Rose looked to the floor, but nodded.

"Explains the questions about meeting myself this morning," he mused, before thoughts of what had led to this point resurfaced. "Did my actions really hurt you that much?"

"I was just being petty and childish," she told him, not quite meeting his gaze.

"That's a neat way of manoeuvring around the question, but it's not an answer," he told her, raising a brow.

She sighed. She'd chosen to be honest about her fake self, so it was her own fault for getting this question. She sighed again before meeting his gaze. "It hurt like hell thinking you'd replaced me, yeah," she said as softly as she possibly could.

A deep frown crossed his face once more. "Rose, Reinette was never a replacement," he told her.

"I know, I know. I told you, I was just being--"

"You were reacting to my actions Rose," he cut her off as he moved to kneel before her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry for hurting you. You need to know I could never replace you," he told her sternly.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled half-heartedly, looking over to the corner.

"Rose," he said sternly, his gaze piercing until she finally met it, when it turned imploring.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah," she accepted softly. She believed it more as she stared into his eyes, but part of her still knew one day when she was dead and gone he would need to find new companions.

He could tell she didn't completely believe him, but he hoped with time to convince her. "It's been a long day, I should let you sleep," he told her as he stood. As she looked at him as though he'd grown a second head he frowned. "What?"

"Without running for my life? But I'll starve!" she grumbled.

His frown only deepened. "How will lack of running for your life cause starvation exactly?" he asked, somehow already knowing he'd be amused by the time she finished the answer.

"Well you know, I was mixing sayings. You saying I've got to go to bed, reminded me of kids being put to bed without their supper. These days we end up running for our lives more often than sitting down for supper," she trailed off, nodding encouragingly for him to put the rest together.

"I worry about you Rose Tyler," he told her, though he was smiling. "I'm sure you'll survive one day without running for your life," he told her making his way to the door.

Rose followed him. "Oh one's easy. Could handle two even! But you're not going to make me go a third are you?" she asked, pouting as she looked at him through her lashes.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're unbelievable. Aren't you the least bit tired?"

"Nope," she said, opening her eyes wide and shaking her head vigourously to prove her point.

He laughed again as he took her head and led her toward the control room. "Alright then, twist my arm...but if you get grumpy later you'll be in bed by eight for the rest of the month," he told her mock sternly.

She frowned at him.

"What now?" he asked frowning back.

"Sorry, just the only appropriate sounding response for that was 'Yes daddy,'. But calling you 'daddy' just seemed wrong on _so _many levels," she told him.

"Indeed."

"Though I guess you are kind of my sugar daddy," she quipped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oy!" He frowned. "I'm not even sure if that's an insult or a compliment!" he declared going over to the controls.

**And that's pretty much it, there's just a nice fluffy final chapter next week and then I'm forced to say goodbye to yet another story :( They grow up so fast...yeah, Rose's mixing sayings is something I do a lot :p Anyway, please let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh how evil am I? Didn't realised while I've been working on Doc's Daughters, this one's been sitting just waiting for last chapter to be posted!! So without further adieu, the fluffy finale as promised...**

"Since Mickety McMick is still sleeping soundly, how bout one more quick danger free trip?" he asked, grinning broadly at her.

"Do we have to?" she pouted.

He raised a brow at her. "Well, we're not too far from Raxa--"

"So quick and safe it is then," she told him, moving to wrap her arms around one of his. "Where we headed?"

He just grinned as he set the co-ordinates. "Grab a jacket, it'll be cold this time of morning," he told her as he started pulling levers and pushing buttons.

Stepping out into the cold, muddy terrain, Rose was glad for the warning as she snuggled into the fur collar of her jacket. It was too dark to see any great distance, but she could make out some nearby rock formations and hear the lap of water against the shore nearby. "If I'd known quick and safe meant visiting a quarry I might have gone for Raxa--"

"Sshh," he shushed her as he stood behind her and pointed out in front of her, his arm brushing against hers and his breath tickling her neck. "Just watch that point there," he told her, before moving to stand beside her.

As she watched, a small point of light appeared which quickly grew into an amazing sunrise. The sky changed from a deep crimson, to red to orange as the sun rose, illuminating amazing almost sculpture like rock formations in the ocean in front of them. "Oh it's beautiful," she gushed, aware of his eyes on her.

He grinned, watching her face change as the colours changed. He could never get enough of that smile. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet," he told her as he turned back to what he was meant to be watching.

Suddenly there was a bird song like she'd never heard before and then...Rose gasped. It was like watching Manta Rays, only they were flying rather than swimming. It was just amazing. She couldn't stop grinning. So he'd taken Reinette to a couple of places she thought were special to them. Well they were still special because he always made sure it was just the two of them whenever it was a new place to her.

They stood there for ages, just enjoying the view and each others company, the sun gradually warming them. Then she noticed him shuffling slightly, like he had something to say but wasn't sure how to say it. She was pouting slightly, just about to ask him what it was, when he finally came out with it.

"How long you going to stay with me?" he asked, waiting till he'd managed to get it out before turning to face her, only to find her already watching him.

She waited a moment, just long enough to see a glint of worry in his eyes before replying, "Forever," grinning at him, getting her favourite smile in return. He took her hand then, just holding it as they turned back to the view. They didn't really need to say anything else, both knowing how much they cared for the other and that they'd do anything in their power to make those few shared words true.

The rays started doing more elaborate acrobatics and the Doctor sighed. "Best we be off now," he told her gently.

"Why? I thought you said this place was danger free," she said, raising an amused brow at him.

"Well, should probably have said mostly danger free," he said, pulling on his ear with his free hand, the other still holding hers tightly.

She fought back her grin as she asked, "Mostly?"

He gave that little sniff he sometimes did before techno babble. "It's a temperature thing," he replied. When she continued to stare at him, he sighed. "It's completely safe when it's still cold, like it was when we arrived," he told her.

"But now that it's warming up?" she asked, her grin starting to break through.

"Well, lets just say when those things get hot, they get hungry," he told her.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Right as much fun as being breakfast sounds, think we best be off now," she told him, still grinning.

He just gave her a huge grin back. Anyone else would probably have bolted back for the TARDIS, but not his Rose.

The door to the TARDIS opened as they turned to face it, to reveal a very tired looking Mickey. "Hey, where are we?" he asked yawning. Before the Doctor had a chance to answer, he added, "And what are those things doing?"

"Looking for breakfast," the Doctor replied, not sure he liked having Mickey along right at the present moment. And he couldn't help but wonder if this might have been what Rose had felt like with Reinette around as Mickey gave her a hug.

"Oh right," Mickey replied, turning back to the rays that were swooping down closer to them. "What do they eat?"

"Us...among other things," the Doctor said as he followed Rose inside.

"Oh right," Mickey repeated still watching the rays before the Doctor's words sunk in. He jumped back in the TARDIS, slamming the doors shut behind him. "What if they got in here! What if they eat the TARDIS? What if--"

"Right, now that you seem wide awake, how bout you make yourself useful and press that button there," the Doctor told him, pointing at it till Mickey pressed it, before manoeuvring around the other controls, directing Rose as he went along.

Rose was still giggling at Mickey's reaction as she pulled off her jacket and pulled on the more inside friendly pink one, but seeing his hurt expression, she quickly said, "Sorry, just...the Doctor's idea of danger free – somewhere that danger is only present at certain times," smiling as Mickey did the same.

"Oy! You make it sound like I've got a completely different vocabulary to everyone else!" he said, only half insulted.

"Oh you do Doctor!" she told him, giggling as he pointed at another button for her to press. "Like if he says nothings going to happen, it usually means there will be some emergency that could blow up the entire world or something while you're there. Or 'it's harmless' means you've got about a 20 chance that it won't do any damage to you if you hold it for less than five minutes."

"That was one time!" the Doctor retorted, sitting down on the jump seat.

Rose hopped on the one beside him. "Yeah and the other four it had an immediate painful reaction," she reminded him, rubbing her palm as though it hurt once more.

Neither noticed Mickey's glare as the Doctor took her hand in his and kissed her palm 'better' just as he had after patching it up each of the five times.

"You make it sound like a right war zone living with me," he said pouting softly as he placed her hand on her thigh and tapped it a few times before crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing could be further from the truth! You've just gotta be jeopardy friendly to be willing to make travelling with you a career choice, and know no insurance company in their right mind will ever cover you if they knew what you really got up to!" she told him, missing his hand on hers the moment it was gone. She turned back to Mickey to hide the fact from the Doctor. "Oh and if he ever says he knows exactly what he's doing, duck and cover 'cause there's almost always an explosion a few seconds later!"

**Much like in about 23 minutes time ;) Anyway, that's it for this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it cos I know I did :)**


End file.
